1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disk drive assembly, and more particularly to an external optical disk drive assembly with an apparatus including elements such as a spring and a solenoid switch to open a cover of the optical disk drive assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk drive assembly in a separate housing, referred to as an external optical disk drive assembly, is connected to a computer system via a signal cord to transmit information to the computer system or via an earphone cord to transmit audio data.
Conventional external disk drive assemblies comprise horizontal sliding tray (FIG. 1) and hinged-lid types. The sliding tray type has a linear opening on the panel acting as a disk entrance. Disadvantages include increased possibility of interference from foreign objects and increased complexity of manufacture and operation, also resulting in difficult repair and adjustment.
A conventional hinged-lid optical disk drive assembly is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 3 is a perspective diagram of a cover of a conventional hinged-lid CD-ROM drive. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the assembly includes a cover 100 and a housing 200. The cover 100 is provided with an opening 101 at the front central edge, and a flexible tongue 102 disposed on a side of the front central edge. The cover 100 is rotatably connected on the housing 200 by a cover shaft 103. The cover shaft 103 is disposed at the back edge of the cover 100 to save space and improve appearance. The cover 100 is closed and closed by a hook 300 through the opening 101. When the cover 100 is firmly closed, a force F is applied on the flexible tongue 102 on the front edge of the cover 100 by a torsion spring 400. As shown in FIG. 3, the flexible tongue 102 is not aligned with the opening 101 in the middle. Due to the spring force F on the torsion spring action point 401 on the front edge of the cover 100, the connection between the cover 100 and the housing 200 is slightly separated as a gap and results in a displacement D on the edge of the cover. Thus the cover 100 is deformed due to torque from the misalignment between the opening 101 and the spring force direction F (or flexible tongue 102), as shown in FIG. 3. Especially during shipping, high environmental temperatures can accelerate deformation. The product may be damaged before reaching the market.
Thus, there is a need to modify conventional external CD-ROM so as to address the problem of deformed cover.